


The Un-Vulcan

by anodyna



Series: Orion-on-Vulcan Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, Rare Pairing, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyna/pseuds/anodyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila and Spock Prime, shacked up together on the Vulcan colony world, have a chat about un-Vulcan practices.  For the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/">where_no_woman</a> drabblefest prompt, <em>"Don't knock masturbation. It's sex with someone I love."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Un-Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> Total silliness! This story continues the Gaila/Spock Prime adventures that began in _The Orion-On-Vulcan Method_, although to call it a sequel would be to vastly overstate its complexity. My first time responding to a drabble prompt! \o/

  
"I do not understand the query."

Spock had lowered his PADD when Gaila first spoke; now he sets it aside and looks at her with an expression of mild curiosity. The hand that had been massaging her ankles has gone still.

"Really," she says. "I find that hard to believe." In Gaila's experience _failure to understand the query_ is a traditional Vulcan method of stalling. Unfortunately for Ambassador Spock--no, _fortunately_ for him--Gaila is patient. She snuggles deeper into the heap of cushions she's piled up on her end of the bench and stretches her legs toward him, rearranging her feet on his lap with a luxurious sigh.

Spock resumes caressing her ankles, applying gentle pressure to the sore points. Gaila tilts her head back and looks up at the dark, starry sky. New Vulcan has two moons, but only one is visible this early. She smiles at it. Gaila likes a lot of things about the Vulcan colony world--Spock's hands and everything he does with them, for starters--but one of her favorites is this routine: lounging on the terrace after dinner, reading or talking, watching darkness take over the garden until it's time for bed.

Reading is what Spock _had_ been doing, before Gaila decided talking was better and interrupted him. But his PADD is put away now and he shows no inclination to pick it back up. He glances at her, a quick sideways look, then back down at his hands.

"You wish to know if Vulcans practice self-pleasuring."

Gaila raises her eyebrows. She'd been expecting to have to bring the subject back up herself. "That was part of my question, yes."

"And furthermore whether a Vulcan might be induced to perform this action in the presence of another party."

"Exactly." Just hearing him say it is sort of exciting. Picturing it is--also exciting.

"I find this line of query somewhat contradictory. You consider self-pleasuring a private act, do you not?"

"Is that a serious question?"

The corner of his mouth turns up, ever so slighly. "Let me rephrase: What would the purpose of self-pleasuring be, if one is not alone? Why not simply engage with the other party in a mutually pleasurable activity?"

"You don't think masturbating in the presence of another person can be mutually pleasurable?"

"I--do not have sufficient experience to form an opinion."

"I see." She might remark that "insufficient experience" isn't the same as "no experience," but she decides to hold that comment for another time. She likes it when he lapses into Vulcan logical hairsplitting. It means she's onto something interesting.

"Well, for example," she says, shifting her legs so her skirt rides up a little further, "when Nyota and I were roommates--"

Spock looks at her, one eyebrow raised.

"I have your attention, I see."

"Indeed. But it is rare that you do not." He remembers to continue rubbing her ankles this time, but his touch is already different--firmer and more purposeful. Gaila closes her eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of strong hands pressing warmth into the muscles of her calves.

"Mmm, thank you," she murmurs. Then, opening her eyes again: "Right. As I was saying, when Nyota and I were roommates, sometimes one of us would be feeling tense, or wound up, or ready to gnaw our own arm off in sexual frustration--"

His eyebrow goes up again.

"Okay, fine, it was usually Nyota. Anyway, Orions are sensitive to that kind of negative energy. I couldn't study with all that frustration in the room. So sometimes we'd just--talk through it."

"Talk through--"

"Talk through a scenario. Something to relieve the tension--like, 'Commander Spock invites Nyota back to his quarters to for tea, and they end up doing it against the wall instead.' Or 'Commander Spock goes down on Nyota in the long-range sensor lab.' My favorite was 'Commander Spock takes a shower--'"

"A shower. This image relieves tension?"

"'--and practices self-pleasuring while imagining it's Nyota.' Seriously, you've never talked dirty with someone?"

"I have. As recently as this morning, in fact."

"Oh, yes," Gaila says, flushing warm at the memory. She's been meaning to ask him how he learned all those expressions in Orion. "I meant, under the circumstances I was describing."

"In that case, no."

"Right. So I was giving you some data. When Nyota and I were roommates, we sometimes found it mutually pleasurable to talk about things we found stimulating. Like, what Commander Spock would look like touching himself in the shower, or what he would do if Nyota bent over his desk with no panties on, that kind of thing. Sometimes when she was really tense I'd pretend to be him, and I'd tell her all the things I wanted to do to her."

He looks at her then. Out here in the dark his eyes are almost black. He blinks a few times before he speaks. "You would--tell her what you wanted to do to her."

"I'd tell her what _Commander Spock_ wanted to do to her. Mostly. Sometimes I'd get carried away and talk about what _I_ wanted to do to her, but that was the exception."

"And you would--engage in self-pleasure, while having this conversation." There's a tiny note in his voice, almost imperceptible, but Gaila hears it: It's the sound of his control faltering slightly, and it makes Gaila smile. It's not easy to disturb the smooth surface of his Vulcan calm. Usually they're naked before she manages to do it.

"I notice you still haven't answered my original question." She says it nonchalantly, stretching her legs again, enjoying the feeling of her skin sliding over the cushions, over the fabric of his robes, under the palms of his hands.

"Whether Vulcans engage in self-pleasure?"

"That was part of it."

"They may. Some do. Although it is kept strictly private, so I cannot estimate frequency or distribution."

"Do you?"

He pauses, almost imperceptibly. "I have. On occasion."

"And the other part--"

"Whether a Vulcan would engage in self-pleasure while in the presence of another party. For purposes of--a mutually pleasurable experience."

"Exactly."

"The Vulcan in this example being myself."

"Yes."

"And the other party being you."

"That's how I picture it, yes. Unless there's someone else you'd like to invite."

That gets her an eyebrow. She really needs to work on not picturing Sarek when she says things like that. "And you might--talk," he says. "About scenarios you find stimulating."

Gaila smiles. "I think I can come up with some that we'd both find stimulating. If that's acceptable to you."

"It is. And I will as well--if that is acceptable to you."

It's Gaila's turn to blink. She feels her face get hot. "I--yes, that would be acceptable."

Spock gives her a curious look. "Is this unexpected? I thought you would appreciate mutual participation."

"I do! I'm just--you surprised me." He keeps doing that. She's beginning to like it a lot.

"Then I am pleased. I had begun to think that was not possible." He looks serious, but Gaila hears the dry humor beneath the words.

"You just keep working on it," she says. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon."

The second moon has started to rise now, larger than the first. Gaila lies back on her cushions and watches it, while Spock rubs each of her toes in thoughtful silence. Finally he says, "May I ask a query?"

Gaila lifts her head. "Of course."

"You were reading about the newest developments in warp core technology." He indicates her PADD, lying where she left it on the table. "I am curious how this inspired you to ask about--Vulcan self-pleasuring practices."

Gaila smiles. She likes explaining her thought processes to him, even though--or maybe because--they never resolve into anything particularly logical. The lack of logic doesn't bother him; in fact he seems fascinated. More than once she's wondered if "illogical thinking" is some kind of surreptitious kink among Vulcans.

"Oh, that," she says, with an airy gesture. "It's simple, actually: Thinking about warp cores made me think about engineering. That made me think about Starfleet, and how I joined because I wanted to experience everything the universe has to offer, and do things no one's ever done before. And how I got my wish, but not the way I expected, and how that brought me here, which made me think about you and--" she pauses, looking for the right words, "--things I've never done before. Until recently. And that there are probably things _you've_ never done before, or maybe _no one's_ ever done before. And I asked myself, what's the most un-Vulcan thing I can imagine a Vulcan doing--"

"Self-pleasuring is the most un-Vulcan thing you can imagine a Vulcan doing?"

"--that I would want to participate in. I'm sorry, but committing unnecessary violence while criticizing the teachings of Surak may be more un-Vulcan than masturbation, but I don't need to witness it."

"I see. Yes, that is understandable." Spock doesn't actually laugh, but he's never looked more like he might. His hands are still resting on her ankles, but he's no longer paying attention to them. After a moment he moves her feet gently to the cushion next to him and stands up from the bench.

He's very tall. Gaila looks up at him, and at the beautiful moon, floating in the sky beyond. He holds out his hand. "Would you care to come inside, Gaila? There are a few matters I wish to--discuss further with you."

Gaila considers the odds that she could persuade him to engage in some discussion here, under the nice starry New Vulcan sky, but decides not to test it. One un-Vulcan practice at a time, she thinks, and takes his hand. She smiles. "I'm always interested in what you have to say."

He smiles back. "Indeed."  



End file.
